I quit- NaLu (Remade)
by paigeypewds10
Summary: I'm not gonna spoil the story, but just to let you know, NALU! Be warned, there will be mature moments!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a remake of an old fanfiction I made and I thought it sucked so now I'm redoing it. I'm also REALLY F*CKING PISSED OFF because I finished typing it 5 minutes ago and then my computer crashed and now it's GONE! So now I have to re type it all, so sorry if there are spelling errors or if it's to fast. Enjoy and be sure to leave plenty of reviews!**

Lucy POV~

It's been about three months since Lissanna came back from the "dead". Everyone has been happy, and so have I. Except for one thing; Everyone has been ignoring me. Everyone except for Wendy, Levy, the exceeds, Gajeel, and even Juvia. Mira only occasionally talked to me when she brought me food or drinks, but most of the time she doesn't even know that I'm there. Ten minutes ago, for instance.

~Ten minutes ago~

I walked into the guild, saying "I'm back, Minna!"

But of course, as always, only Wendy and Juvia replied.

"Hey Lucy-San!"

"Hi Lu-Chan!"

"Hey guys!" I said smiling at them, waving at the Exceeds as they waved back. Juvia smiled and waved too, but then went back to observing Gray.

Gajeel looked at me then nodded his head, and I smiled and nodded back.

I went to the bar and sat down in my favorite spot. I glanced over at Natsu, Lissanna, Erza, and Gray. Of course they were too busy talking to notice me. I sighed.

"Mira, may I have some water?" I asked, but to no surprise, she didn't notice me. She just continued to dry a glass off with a wash cloth.

I waited a minute. "Mira?" I asked, but still, no response.

~Current Time~

I decided to give up. It's not like she really ever notices me. I should probably go get a mission to pay for my rent. I was about to get up, but to my surprise, Natsu was approaching me.

Joy filled my heart, Natsu was about to talk to e for the first time in three months!

"Hey Lucy..." Natsu said slowly. Oh how I had missed the sound of Natsu mentioning my voice.

"Yes Natsu?" I asked full of happiness.

"The team is about to go on a difficult mission, a REALLY difficult mission." Natsu said.

"I'm up for any mission! What is the mission?" I asked, pumped full of excitement. On a mission with team Natsu sounded like heaven.

"That's the problem, the thing is you can't come." Natsu said. Now I was confused.

"Oh, then why did you tell me?" I asked, worry spread on my face.

The rest of team Natsu came up to 's going on?

"Did you tell her yet?" Gray asked Natsu.

"I was about to, Ice Princess." Natsu growled.

"Hurry up then, Flame Brain!" Gray retorted.

"JUST TELL HER!" Erza demanded, an evil aura emitting from her.

"FINE! Lucy, we are kicking you off of team Natsu!" Natsu yelled.

I froze. I held in my tears and forced myself to smile.

"Why?" I asked, feeling as if I was about to explode with tears.

"Because you are weak and of no use to our team." Gray said.

"Yes, you are too weak for us and you will only drag us behind." Erza added.

I was shocked, I was hurt- no. I was HEARTBROKEN. These people were supposed to be my Nakama, but they are calling me weak?

I looked at Natsu, his expression was empty and emotionless.

"Okay, if that's what you want." I responded, even though that's not really what I wanted.

"Alright! I knew you would understand Lucy!" Natsu cheered patting my back.

"Let's go Lissanna!" Natsu said grabbing Lissanna's hand and running out of the guild.

I waited till they were gone, then I ran out of the guild.

Tears were flooding out of my eyes. I couldn't make them stop. I felt like i was stabbed in the gut.

Once I made it to my apartment, I quickly unlocked the door. I immediately went to my room and collapsed on my bed. I let my tears pour out.

This was horrible! I felt like I should just crawl up into a corner and die. Wait, die? Why is that such a comforting thought right now?

I looked up and faced the kitchen, my eyes leading directly towards the knife drawer.

Suddenly my mind went blank. All I could think about was that the only important thing in my life was gone. If it was gone, then why am I alive? I have nothing to live for now.

I slowly shuffled to the knife drawer and pulled out the first knife I saw.

My hands were sweaty and shaking as I slowly pulled the knife up to my throat.

Suddenly, a bright light surrounded me and Loki appeared behind me, and he grabbed the knife and threw it on the ground.

"LUCY! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Loki yelled, fear written all over his face.

I collapsed into his chest, and I started to cry again.

"L-loki! WHY?! Tell me why it hurts so much!" I sobbed into his chest.

"Lucy, what happened?" Loki asked me calmly.

"They kicked me out of team Natsu and called me weak!" I cried, pain filling my heart.

"WHAT? Lucy, you aren't weak! You can summon three celestial sprits at once! If any of them even attempted to summon PLUE they would collapse from exhaustion! You shouldn't kill yourself over them! They are just being ignorant!" Loki yelled, his voice filled with anger.

I just nodded. "Okay, I understand. You can go now, I'm gonna go to bed."

Loki smiled, I could tell he was forcing it. "Alright. Remember there are people who care about you, and if you died, they would be heartbroken."

"Okay, okay, I get it." I giggled. My spirits always knew how to cheer me up.

Loki left, and as soon as he did, I headed for my bed.

I remembered all the times that Natsu broke into my room and fell asleep in my bed. I used to scold him for doing so, but I secretly loved the warmth he gave off as he slept.

But ever since Lissanna came back three months ago, my room has been colder due to the lack of the presence of a certain fire mage.

Even though I knew he wouldn't come, I left my window open for Natsu to show him he could come in.

And of course, he didn't come.

Even if I had grown accustomed to sleeping alone, tonight I felt incredibly lonely and cold as I cried myself to sleep.

**So how was it? It was probably better** **than the old one. Sorry if there are spelling errors, but i jsut want to upload this quickly before i screw up and accidentally delete it. Please leave a review! PEACE OUT PANDAS!**

**~Pai Pai Sama**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy POV~

I woke up with my body aching all over, my eyes were puffy and their was a wet spot on my pillow. It was my tears.

I forced myself to get out of bed and go to the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror and touched my eye lids. They were REALLY puffy.

Glancing over at my clock, I saw that it was 7 am. I decided to take my time getting ready today, after all it is pretty early AND I need to let my eyes to not be so puffy.

I picked out an outfit, just some shorts and a T-shirt without any accessories and black converse shoes. I didn't want to seem flashy and stand out today...

I only applied a little bit of makeup to cover up the red spots on my face and some lip gloss.

Then I grabbed my keys and left.

You may be thinking, "Lucy, why the hell are you going back to the guild?! Didn't they kick you out of team Natsu?"

Well yeah, but Loki said that there are still some people who care about me, so I don't want to worry them and leave suddenly.

Also, because my gut was telling me that going to the guild was the best choice I could make right now. ((Wow, Lucy has a talking belly? All my belly says is ' feed me!'))

Boy was my gut wrong.

When I walked into the guild all eyes were on me. For the first time in a while the whole guild looked at me, but this wasn't something to be happy about.

Everyone 's eyes were filled with hate and disgust. They looked at me and scoffed. What was happening?

I looked for Levy and the others, but sadly, none of them were there.

"A-ano, what's going on?" I asked, worried and scared. Did I do something wrong? I don't recall doing anything horrible...

Suddenly, Natsu approached me. His eyes were flaming and his expression was filled with hate.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID WRONG!" Natsu yelled, towering over me.

I looked behind him, in the back of the guild Lissanna was being wrapped up with bandages. What happened to her?

"Lissanna! What happened to her?!" I asked, worried for her well being.

I tried to walk past Natsu to see Lissanna, but he got in front of me.

I was so confused. Why is Natsu acting weird? Why is the guild looking at me like that? I hate to admit it, but I'm scared of the people I once called my family.

"N-natsu? Why are you acting like this? I just want to know what happened to Lissanna!" I pleaded. I needed to know what was happening!

Out of nowhere, Natsu clenched his fists, fire engulfing his hands. He looked at me, his eye brows furrowed in anger.

"You should know what happened to her, you were the one who hurt her after all!" Natsu growled.

What? I've never even talked to her, let alone touch her.

"Natsu, I would never hurt anyone in this guild. You know that, right?" I said, holding in my tears.

"BUT YOU ALREADY HURT LISSANNA! YOU WERE PROBABLY JEALOUS THAT SHE'S STRONGER AND GOT TO STAY ON THE TEAM! YOU JUST ATTACKED HER WHEN SHE WAS VULNERABLE! YOU ARE A WEAK BITCH THAT ONLY CARES ABOUT HERSELF! YOU AREN'T OUR NAKAMA! YOU'RE FAIRY TAILS ENEMY!" Natsu roared.

"Natsu... I-i didn't..." I stammered, tears escaping my eyes. Why won't he believe me?

Natsu then lit his hand on fire and he raised his hand. I felt a stinging and burning pain on my right cheek and I cried even harder. Did Natsu really just slap me?

I looked up to see the guild surrounding me, not a drop of guilt or remorse for what just happened. I turned to team Natsu, and they were all giving me death glares.

I slowly got up, drying my tears. Without making eye contact, I whispered, "Goodbye." I then turned around and slowly walked out of the guild.

"Serves her right..." I heard some people say.

Without stopping, without looking back, I walked to my apartment. I stayed silent the whole time I was there. What should I do?

I decided to go out and walk to the tree Natsu pulled out for me. I remembered how after that, I fell deeper in love with him.

But he will never love me back.

As I saw the tree come into view, I walked a little faster towards it. I was in a hurry to leave.

When I made it there, I saw a woman with royal blue hair. The style was a lot like Erza's, but this woman had hair that went down to her hips.

She wore a strapless black lacy dress that went to her knees. The dress was decorated with tiny blue roses that were the same color as her hair.

She looked at me and smiled a very beautiful smile. Her eyes were different colors; The right eye was a light sky blue, when the other eye was a light emerald green. Even if her eyes were the different color, they were both filled with an equal amount of kindness and caring.

"I have been waiting for you, Lucy-san. I knew you would end up at this tree, the one that your beloved Natsu pulled out of the ground." She smiled.

I could feel a sharp pain in my chest when I heard Natsu's name.

The woman must have noticed, because she said, "Sorry! I didn't mean to mention him! I sorta forgot about what happened today..." She apologized.

"It's okay, but... how do you know all this stuff? Who are you?"I asked, confused of the situation.

"Well, how do I put this... I have been watching over you ever since your mother died. My name is Megumi, but you can call me Megu. I am your mothers younger sister. In other words, I am your aunt." Megu said.

She was my aunt? Wait, this means I still have family!

Tears welled up in my eyes, and I embraced Megu. "I-I thought I had no more family!" I cried, hugging her even tighter.

"It's okay, it's okay. I have a lot to explain to you, so dry your tears and listen very closely." Megu smiled as she patted my head.

I dried my tears and sat in front of my aunt Megu. "So what is it you need to explain?" I asked.

Megu took a deep breath and started to talk;

"Your mother and I, we are a special breed of dragon and human. Like a dragon slayer, but we have more dragon-like features. Like we can summon our wings and stuff. Your mother was also the queen of all of the dragons, but when she passed away, the role was passed onto you. The only problem is that your father is a human, so your body was too weak to hold all that magical power inside of you, so your mother sealed away that power inside a key, but since your father was too stubborn, he wouldn't give it to you when you left. He was supposed to, but he was too scared and thought you couldn't handle all that power, so he kept it. Before your father passed away, he passed on the key to me. So I have the key here today and I'm going to help you to unlock your powers.

I sat there frozen for a few seconds, but then I snapped out of it when I realized that now I can get stronger.

I smiled. "I'm in. I have to do this, for mom, and for the dragons- wait. I thought the dragons disappeared..."

"Well, your mother's existence kept peace and order between dragons and humans. When she passed away, you couldn't take the role as queen yet, so they had to stay on an island far away from the humans so they can't cause any trouble. Cause if they don't have a ruler, they tend to not listen to anyone and cause mischief..." Megu explained.

"Oh, haha so they are basically irresponsible kids?" I giggled.

"Haha pretty much.." Megu giggled with me.

Then Megu touched my shoulder, then looked at me with a serious look.

"Y'know Lucy-San... this means you will have to quit Fairy Tail for a few years, so you can train..."

I smiled. "It's okay, I'd like to be gone from them for a while.."

"Okay, then meet me here at 10:30. Make sure to pack your clothes or anything else you need." Megu said patting my back.

"Alright!" I smiled, then I started walking to my apartment. "Bai bai!" Megu yelled as I walked away.

I just waved and smiled. I felt much better, even though I had a horrible day at Fairy Tail, I was excited to become stronger.

I quickly got to my apartment and packed up my clothes, bathroom stuff, and my pictures from Fairy Tail. Even if they hated me, they were still important to me. But I was extremely hurt, especially by Natsu, Erza, and Gray. But Natsu the most. After all, I loved him, no.I still do, and I don't think I can get over that.

When I finished packing, I took a shower and went right to bed. I was excited for tomorrow yet I fell asleep right away.

~Next Morning~

I woke up at 10:00 and quickly got dressed and grabbed my bags. I ran out of my apartment, leaving at 10:20.

I made it to the tree and I saw Megu waiting for me. I looked at my watch. It was exactly 10:30.

I summoned Loki, and when he appeared, i told him to go to the guild and tell the master I was leaving for a few years. Loki nodded and left.

Megu and I made our way to the train station and got on our train just as it was about to leave. Once we got on, I set down my stuff and looked out the window as the train moved, thinking of how this island of dragons must be like.

**I'm going to hurry and upload this chapter, and afterwords, i'm going to start the new chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It took much longer than I intended for it to be made, so i could't squeeze in the part cause i'm too tired. I hope you understand! Please be sure to leave a review! PEACE OUT PANDAS**

**~Pai Pai Sama**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kyaaa! I'm so happy that people like this! Please continue to leave reviews! It makes me so happy to hear what you all think about my story! **

Nobody's POV

~At the Fairy Tail Guild~

Everyone at the guild was silent. All of them were thinking about what happened yesterday, how Natsu slapped Lucy, how Lissanna was hurt. None of them were actually sure if Lucy had actually done it. After all, Lissanna wasn't very specific about who attacked her.

~FLASHBACK~

Lissanna barged into the guild, covered in scrapes and bruises. Her arms and legs were bleeding and she had tears in her eyes.

Everyone in the guild went silent and they all turned to Lissanna. Mira and Elfman ran to Lissanna, helping her sit down.

Natsu ran up to her as well.

"LISSANNA! What happened?!" Natsu asked furiously. Whoever did this was going to pay.

"I'm not sure! Someone in a cloak attacked me. They had blonde hair and they used Celestial Spirits..." Lissanna cried.

Natsu froze. There was only one blonde person he knew that used Celestial Spirits.

"You mean Lucy?!" Cana yelled.

"I think so..." Lissanna said.

Mira wrapped up Lissanna's wounds and sat her down in the back of the guild.

Natsu walked up to Lissanna.

"Don't worry Lissanna. Once Lucy gets here, I'll be sure so teach her a lesson."

~END OF FLASHBACK~

Some people in the guild whispered to each other.

"Was it really Lucy?"

"Why isn't Lucy here?"

"Probably because she's weak she's crying."

Natsu, Erza, and Gray all sat at a table. ((Lissanna wasn't there because she was in the Infirmary))

All of them were silent. They were also thinking about yesterday, but Gray and Erza were the only ones that felt bad.

'It was all my fault. I called Lucy weak, she must hate me now." Erza thought.

'Why am I feeling guilty when Lucy is the one that injured Lissanna? Did she really attack Lissanna?' Gray thought.

Suddenly, Loki busted through the guild doors.

"I need to talk to the guild master." He said.

Mira looked at him and scoffed. "He's upstairs." She said with no emotion, giving him a death glare.

Loki just nodded, walking up the stairs towards the masters office.

Natsu glared at him the whole time.

'He must be the one that helped injure Lissanna.' Natsu thought

Loki POV~

I walked into Makrovs office.

"May I help you?" Makrov asked, busy with paying bills.

I nodded. "Yes, I came here today because Lucy wants me to send a message."

Makrov looked at me in confusion. "Lucy? Can't she tell me herself? She is part of this guild after all."

"Well, that's what I came to talk about. Lucy wishes to quit the guild for a few years." I told him.

Makrov's eyes widened and he looked at me in shock, his mouth hanging open.

"NANI?!" ((what?!)) Makrov yelled.

"SHHHH!" I shushed him, putting my finger up to my lip.

"Ah, yes. Gomen. But why is Lucy quitting?" Makrov asked, his voice filled with sadness and confusion.

"Well, ever since Lissanna came back, everyone has been ignoring Lucy except for Levy, Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, and the Exceeds." I began to explain.

"What?! Even team Natsu?" Makrov asked.

"Yes, even team Natsu. Anyways, Team Natsu kicked Lucy out of the team and called her weak. She was devastated and heartbroken so she attemted to commit suicide, but I stopped her. So she agreed to not try again." I continued.

I paused and looked at Makrov, his face filled with shock. But he still kept silent, so I continued.

"The next day, the guild got upset at her because they thought she hurt Lissanna, but she didn't. She tried to tell them that, but Natsu slapped her. So she left, and now she is going somewhere I cannot tell you myself. But I am sure she will tell you once she get's back." I finished.

Makrov just looked down, he had guilt all over his face. "I am so disappointed in team Natsu, in the whole guild. I'm sorry I didn't realize any sooner, Lucy wouldn't have gone through this pain." Makrov apologized.

"It's alright. And she will be back, so that means you will get to see her again. It's not like she's leaving forever."I smiled.

"I suppose you are right." Makrov agreed. "Well, Lucy is probably waiting for you. You should go."

"Okay. See you soon." I said walking out of the office.

"Goodbye." Makrov whispered.

~During Loki and Makrovs conversation~

Natsu POV~

Tch. What does that guy have to say to Master?

Just then, Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, Juvia, and the Exceeds entered the guild.

"Minna! We are back!" Wendy said.

"Where is Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

"Huh? Why do you want to know where SHE is?" I asked, full of anger at the mention of her name.

"You didn't know? Today is love rivals birthday. We were out yesterday to get her gifts." Juvia replied.

The guild gasped. Her birthday?! How could we forget?! Wait, I don't care about her, she hurt Lissanna.

"Why would you get that weakling gifts?" Gray said.

"Yeah, Lucy is just a weak brat that doesn't care abo-" I was cut off by Levy as she slapped me with tears in her eyes. Juvia slapped Gray too, and the exceeds, Wendy, Gajeel just stared at us in disgust.

"What are you talking about?! How would YOU know what Lucy is like when you all ignored her for three months!?" Levy yelled and she started to cry.

Gajeel came up and hugged her and Levy cried into his chest.

"Where is Lucy?" Wendy asked. She was dead serious.

"She attacked Lissanna because we kicked her off the team, so we got upset at her. And she deserved it. That bi-" Once again I was cut off, but by Happy.

"NATSU JUST SHUT UP! LUCY WOULDN'T HURT LISSANNA! I CHECK ON HER EVERYDAY BEFORE I COME TO THE GUILD AND SHE HAS NEVER LEFT THE HOUSE BEFORE SHE COMES HERE!" Happy yelled.

I was shocked. Happy would never lie, so this means Lucy didn't attack Lissanna? But I can't be sure...

We all looked up when we heard Masters door open and close when Loki stepped out.

He walked down the stairs and headed for the door, but before he got there I stopped him.

"Loki, did Lucy hurt Lissanna? Did you help her?" I asked him.

Loki turned around quickly and punched me, sending me halfway across the guild into the chairs and tables.

Before I could ask why the hell he would do that, he grabbed me by the collar of me shirt. ((Just pretend Natsu is wearing a T-Shirt.))

"OF COURSE SHE DIDN'T YOU BASTARD! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU IGNORED HER FOR THREE MONTHS! YOU CALLED HER WEAK! YOU KICKED HER OUT OF THE TEAM! YOU BROKE HER HEART! YOU SLAPPED HER! THIS IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" Loki yelled. He dropped me onto the ground.

I looked around at the guild. Everyone had a look of guilt in their eyes. Cana, Mira, Erza, Gray, but most of all, Myself. I can't believe I did all this to Lucy.

I looked back up at Loki. He was glaring at me.

"You caused her so much trouble. So much pain, and stress, and sadness. No wonder she attempted to kill herself." Loki said.

I froze. Lucy tried to kill herself? How could I have been so stupid? Why didn't I realize that I put herself through so much pain.

The rest of the guild gasped.

"Lucy?! Why would she do that?" Erza gasped.

"I can't believe we hurt her like this." Gray murmured.

Loki looked at the rest of the guild.

"It's your faults too. You ignored her too." He then looked at Gray and Erza. "And you kicked her off the team and called her weak." Loki said.

"Where is Lucy, is she okay?" Wendy and Levy asked.

"She is fine. She is going to a secret place I can't tell you about, and she is going to be gone a few years, so she is quitting the guild." Loki said.

We were all silent. I could feel a sharp pain in my chest. Lucy was going to be gone for a few years?! No?! I don't want that! i regret everything i said and did to Lucy! I regret that I hurt her this much! I wish I could take it all back, but I can't.

"By the way, I found this in Lissanna's bag earlier. Now I really must be going. Goodbye." Loki said, tossing me a small bottle as he walked out of the guild.

Levy, Wendy, Mira, Cana, and Happy were crying.

I looked at the bottle. It said;

_Think about a certain person when putting this potion in someone's drink or food. Once someone consumes a drop of this potion, they will ignore this person for a while. After about three months, they will become rude to this person and begin to hate them.__The only way this potion can be broken is if someone points out that they are guilty of ignoring that_ person, or if they themselves figure out that they are guilty.

I was shocked. Why did Lissanna have this? Don't tell me... did she use this on the guild?

Just then, Lissanna walked down from the infirmary.

"What's all the commotion?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Lissanna?" I called her over.

"Yes Natsu?" Lissanna asked nervously.

"Why did you use this on us?" I asked Lissanna, showing her the bottle and grabbing her arm to make sure she didn't get away.

"I-I used it because I thought that Lucy would take you away from me." Lissanna said.

The rest of the guild looked at the the bottle.

"I think I know when she used this." Levy said after inspecting the bottle.

"When?" Erza asked.

"When Lissanna came back, we all had a party. She probably put this stuff in our drinks when we were drunk. Except a certain amount of people didn't drink that night; Me, Gajeel, Wendy, Juvia, and the Exceeds. Isn't that right, Lissanna?" Levy said.

All heads turned to Lissanna.

"Y-yes." Lissanna replied.

I was shocked and disappointed in Lissanna at the same time. But I was mostly disappointed in myself. How could I have not noticed?

I stood up and looked at Lissanna. I looked at the rest of the guild. Then I looked down. Then I ran out of the guild to Lucy's apartment.

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. With the potion gone, I regained my senses. I remembered how much I love Lucy.

I went into her apartment and sat down on her bed, remembering the horrible things I said about her, and how I had slapped her.

I fell onto her bed, hugging her pillows. Her bed smelled like her, Strawberries and Vanilla. Such a comforting smell.

Then I couldn't hold in my feelings. I started to cry, and I couldn't stop.

"I-I'm s-so so-rry Luce. *sniff* P-please come b-back. *sniff* I-i lo-ve y-you so m-much!" I sobbed into her pillow.

If I was this heartbroken, then I can't even imagine the pain I put her through when I hurt her, when I yelled at her. And today was her birthday too...

"I'm s-so sorry." I whispered before crying myself to sleep.

**So sad :'( I hope you enjoyed :) Don't forget to leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm upset because I was almost done making this chapter, and the my computer crashed and lost everything I had typed. ARGGGHHHH! Well, sorry for the late update! School is starting soon, so I've been preparing for that. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Arigato and gomen!**

Lucy's POV~

Natsu approached me with his fists flaming.

"It's all your fault!" he yelled before punching me in the gut.

I jumped up out of my seat, only to end up bumping my head into the window.

"Ittai!" ((Ouch!)) I whispered, rubbing my forehead.

I looked over to see Megu smiling at me.

"Bad dream?" she asked.

"Y-yeah..." I mumbled before sitting down.

After a few moments, a tall man in a uniform began to speak up.

"Attention! This train will be arriving at the next stop in five minutes! Please have all of your belongings ready by then!" the man announced before going into the next section of the train to announce the same thing.

"Y'know Lucy, you should be more careful, bumping your head like that. You could hurt the babies..." Megu sighed.

She's right... I need to be more care- wait. BABIES!?

"NANI!? What do you mean by baby?!" I yelled.

"Huh? You didn't know? You're pregnant with fraternal twins."Megu said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"WHA-" I jumped up and hit my head on the window... again.

"Ittai.." I whispered (again) and then sat down.

Honestly, I wasn't thinking about 'How could this happen?!' or something like that. I knew exactly how...

The train came to a stop, and Megu and I silently grabbed our things as we walked out of the train.

The memories of THAT night flooded into my memories...

~FLASHBACK,THREE MONTHS AGO~

Nobody's POV~

"Lucy! Can you take Natsu to your place? He's too drunk and passed out, so he can't make it to his house tonight!" Mira called out.

"Huh? Okay, fine." the blonde celestial mage sighed as she threw her partners arm over her shoulder and dragged him out of the guild.

Lissanna had come back from Edolas today and everyone at Fairy Tail had been celebrating her arrival all night. Lissanna brought beer for everyone, but only Lucy, Wendy,Juvia, Gajeel, the Exceeds, Makrov, and herself didn't drink any.

Everyone else that had been drinking were passed out and scattered around the guild.

Somewhere in the back of the guild, Lissanna was talking to herself.

"Tch. Some people didn't drink the potion. Oh well, they aren't important pieces of this plan. All I really need is for Team Natsu to drink it and everything will go as planned... hehehe..." Lissanna smirked

Lucy's POV~

Why do I have to drag this idiot home with me? Well... it's not as if I really mind... I like him after all.

Everything about him I loved.. his onyx eyes, his salmon hair, that smile. I love it all. But I can't have it. I saw the way he looked at Lissanna in Edolas. I also heard about their relationship when they were children. They were perfect for each other.

As I got closer to my apartment, Natsu began to regain consciousness.

"H-huh? Whuzz goin' on Lushee?" Natsu mumbled as his eyes fluttered open. Gosh he could hardly speak, he was so drunk. But I had to admit, the way he said my name was so cute...

"We're going to my apartment because you're drunk." I said as calmly as possible, even though I was freaking out on the inside.

I unlocked my door and walked inside my house, and Natsu wobbled into the house with me.

I set my keys on a nearby table, and I could hear Natsu walking closer to me.

Before I could turn around, Natsu hugged my waist, his... you know what... rubbing against my thighs.

"N-natsu wh-" I was cut of by Natsu turning me around, but instead of looking into my eyes, he turned his head away in embarrassment. Even though he was looking away, I could see that his eyes were filled with lust.

"L-lucy... I need.." he mumbled, blushing.

It's not like I didn't want to... y'know. But what kind of effect will this have on our friendship?

Well, it's not like he's going to remember this, he's too drunk.

And this is once in a lifetime chance. I better take it while I can.

I sighed.

"Alright, come here." I whispered, leading Natsu to my bed.

~Skipping the sexy bits~

I sighed. Natsu was very rough, yet he fell asleep as soon as he came.

It was my first time too, and he didn't even bother to take our clothes all the way off.

Jeez, he was so persistent.

But it still felt pretty good, and I got to have my first time with the one I loved, so that made up for all of it.

I got up, pulling Natsu off the bed and throwing out the old sheets, replacing them with older ones. I put Natsu's clothes back on, and then I changed into my pajamas. I put Natsu in my bed, and I just slept on the couch.

I made sure to clean up everything. I couldn't let anyone know about this, it wasn't right.

After all, Natsu loves Lissanna right?

He only did this because he was drunk, right?

~NORMAL TIME~

I can't believe I was careless enough to not even check if I was pregnant... but I don't know if I can even tell Natsu that I am...

As Megu and I walked along the street looking for a hotel, I began to speak.

"So, how did you know I was pregnant?" I asked.

"Well, I did say I was looking over you ever since your mother died. I know that you had sex with that Natsu fellow... so that was one hint." Megu sighed.

I could feel my face heat up with embarrassment.

"S-so you said t-that was o-one hint? What w-was the other h-hint?" I blushed, trying to change the topic quickly.

"Well, when we met up under the tree, I heard four heartbeats; Mine, yours, and your babies." Megu smiled.

"Ah, I see." I sighed in relief, happy it wasn't another embarrassing thing.

"Twins... I see. I can't believe it's twins." I smiled turning to Megu.

Megu smiled back and we both walked silently until we found a hotel.

We got a room with two beds for 100 Jewel a night, and the lady handed us our key. We headed to our room, and I took a shower first.

After I got out, I looked in the mirror. I could see a bump in my belly starting to form, and since it was twins, it should be getting bigger twice as fast.

I sighed and got dressed. Megu took her shower and I laid in my bed thinking about what my kids would be like. How will I train if I'm pregnant? Will I be able to keep my kids safe?

When Megu got out, she sat on my bed next to me.

"Don't worry, we will be at the Dragon Island tomorrow and you can train to be able to protect yourself and your children. Your training won't affect their health. Actually, you training while your pregnant will make you and your kids stronger, so this is the best time to train." Megu smiled holding my hand.

"Thank you, you just took a load off of my mind." I smiled back and hugged her.

"I can't believe you're my aunt, I can't believe that I'm going to be the Queen of Dragons. I can't believe I'm pregnant with twins. This is all so exciting.." I mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

I can't wait, this is going to be a fun adventure...

**Hope you liked this chapter! There was a lot of sighing, sorry about that XD Please leave a review and be sure to let other people know about this fanfiction if anyone else would be interested in this! **

**PEACE OUT PANDAS!**

**~Pai Pai Sama**


	5. Side Note

**Just to be clear, this isn't a chapter, this is just a quick side note. So if you could read this, I would appreciate it.**

**First of all, someone called this story a cliché. Well, there are a bunch of versions of these "Lucy quits" stories, but I could never find one that I completely liked that was finished. So I'm doing the liberty of making my own version the way that I always wanted it to be. Just a heads up.**

**Second of all, I like it when you guys leave reviews. If you really want me to continue the fanfiction, it's best to leave reviews because they inspire me so much when I know that people actually look forward to the next chapter. **

**Last but not least, thank you. Thank you to everyone that has been leaving reviews and the people that favorite and followed my story and me. I am so happy that people actually like the fanfictions that I have made so far! And I have already started texting two people that follow me, and that makes me feel special.**

**In reality, I'm just a weird otaku 13 year old, but it turns out that there are other people like me out there. I don't know why I just told you that, but let's pretend that it's an important lesson XD**

**Thanks for everything so far, PEACE OUT PANDAS!**

**~Pai Pai Sama**

**((P.s. I'm not trying to self advertise, but if you know anyone else that would like any of my fanfictions, then please be kind enough to share my fanfics with them :) thank you))**


	6. Chapter 5 (Twice as long chapter!)

**I don't have to say much except please enjoy this chapter :)**

Natsu POV~

I woke up that day once again sprawled on Lucy's bed, a moist wet pillow on my cheek from all my tears, and in a cold sweat.

Ever since Lucy left, I always have nightmares about how I yelled at her and slapped her. I also have occasional nightmares about Lucy trying to kill herself like Loki said.

So whenever I go to bed, I cry until I fall asleep, and I always wake up in a cold sweat from the nightmares. Even if it's a daily routine, I still can't get used to it.

I can't believe that I still have enough tears to cry every night, but it might be from me drinking all the time.

Ever since Lucy left, I've been drinking my problems away, drowning myself in alcohol.

Whenever I go on a mission, which is only two or three times a month, I only get enough money for beer, food, and to pay Lucy's rent.

I forced myself to get out of bed, I needed some food money.

I smelled something smelly and sweaty, like dirty socks. It was me.

I sighed, thinking about how Lucy would plug her nose and scold me, yelling at me to shower.

I should probably shower, Lucy would be mad if she was here.

Who am I kidding, she would be mad either way. After all, I said horrible things to her, and I wouldn't be surprised if she hates me now.

I hate myself now.

I got up and headed to the shower, just rinsing myself with soapy water instead of actually scrubbing my body.

I've given up on trying, without Lucy, my life is pointless.

I would kill myself, but I just need to see her one more time.

If I could just see her one more time to tell her how sorry I was for hurting her, then I could die happily.

I got out of the shower, drying my body and getting dressed.

I can't believe Lucy has been gone for five months. She must be training hard.

I can't believe I called her weak, she's anything but weak. She is so strong. So beautiful. So kind. And I loved her, but I was easily taken over by a simple potion, and now I don't think I can love anyone ever again.

I walked out of Lucy's apartment, making my way to the guild.

It's all my fault she left. If it wasn't for me, everyone would be happier. If it wasn't for me... things would be right.

Now Cana is sober, and Levy doesn't read, and Juvia doesn't stalk Gray, and Erza doesn't eat cake.

Gray and I don't fight, and Reedus doesn't paint. Mira doesn't pair guild members, and nobody get's rowdy and starts a fight.

Nothing is the same anymore.

Lissanna already left, we didn't have to say anything, she saw that she was unwanted for betraying us.

As much as we wanted to put all the blame on Lissanna, we knew it was our faults for not talking to Lucy and being mean to her.

Happy doesn't talk to me anymore, but then again nobody really talks to anyone anymore.

I walked into the guild, and as always nobody said anything.

I headed straight for the request board, scanning the missions for a good one. I ended up finding a job for 350,00 Jewel to capture a gang of bandits that rob peoples homes while they sleep.

I grabbed the job and was about to go to Mira when the guild door busted open.

Standing there was...!

Lucy's POV~

I woke up, the sun shining on my body, and only one thing was on my mind.

"I gotta pee!" I yelled in my head shuffling to the bathroom, crossing my legs.

After relieving myself of my full bladder ((Lol gross)), I washed my hands and looked in the large mirror.

I couldn't wear pajamas, so I wore a nightgown instead.

You might be confused on why I can't were pajamas, and that's because I have a HUGE BELLY.

I have less than a month before I give birth, and I have to admit that holding two twins while training is HARD!

I remember when it all started after we arrived at the Dragon Island...

~FLASHBACK, FIVE MONTHS AGO~

I carefully stepped out of the boat with Megu, and I looked up to see a large castle and... DRAGONS!

A large red dragon smiled at me bowed down, along with a white dragon and a black dragon.

"Welcome Princess Lucy, to Pai Pai Island ((Sorry, I just had to use my nickname XD)), otherwise known as the dragon Island!" The large red dragon bellowed. This must be Igneel, he's loud and rambunctious just like Natsu. And behind him must be Grandine and Metalicana.

"H-hello!" I stuttered, bowing down to the giants.

I shivered, even though I was familiar with who these dragons were, it was my first time encountering dragons, and it was A LOT to take in.

"HAHAHA! Princess, you needn't bow to us, We are your servants!" Igneel chuckled.

"Ah! Oh, sorry, this is new to me." I apologized. This was gonna take some time to get used to.

"I_t's _alright, But it seems that out dragon forms have startled you, very sorry. Wait one moment." Igneel said turning to Metalicana and Grandine.

Then there was a large puff of smoke and suddenly each dragon was replaced by a human form.

Igneel turned into a more mature looking version of Natsu, but he had red hair and his eyes were firey orange.

Metalicana looked pretty much the same as Gajeel, except he had shorter hair pulled back in a pony tail and his eyes were silver.

And Grandine turned into a short woman, and inch or two below me, and she had long curly white hair, and her eyes were a light blue.

They all looked at me and smiled.

I smiled back and said, "It's a pleasure to have finally met you, Igneel, Metalicana, Grandine."

Then they all gave me a confused look.

"You know about us?" Metalicana asked.

"Yes, I heard about you from your kids." I replied, a look of realization spreading across their faces.

"Wait, does that mean you know all of our children?" Grandine asked.

"Yep, coincidentally, all of them joined the guild I was in." I looked down, still a little bummed about what had happened.

" 'Was' ? Why aren't you in the guild anymore?" Metalicana asked.

"Well, it's kind of a long story, but I'll tell you;"

"When a girl named Lissanna came back to the guild from Edolas, everyone paid attention t her because they all thought she was dead. At first it was okay, but eventually everyone started ignoring me completely, except for a few of my friends, including Gajeel and Wendy. But Natsu ignored me, and that hurt me the most because... well, I loved him."

I paused and looked up. Igneel looked upset. "That brat..." He growled to himself.

"So anyways, after about three months, Natsu started talking to me a little, but then he kicked me out of our team, and then the other members of the team called me weak and useless. I got upset and almost committed suicide out of sadness, but my celestial spirit Loki stopped me. He told me to go back to the guild, so I did. But when I got there, everyone thought that I had hurt Lissanna, and they got upset. I tried to tell them it wasn't me, but Natsu just called me... rude things... and then, he slapped me. So I left, and I met Megu, and she told me everything. So I quit the guild so I could train." I finished.

I looked up again, seeing that this time all of the dragons were upset- no. Furious.

Their fists were clenched, an Erza-like aura X100 emitted from them.

"THAT LITTLE SHIT!" Igneel yelled.

" HE'S YOUR LITTLE SHIT!" Metalicana argued.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT YOUR ARGUING IS HURTING MISS LUCY!" Grandine roared, chopping their heads.

Everyone looked at me, and I just stared back.

"Lucy, you should tell them about..." Megu whispered, pointing at her stomach to signal that she meant the baby.

"A-ano. There is something I need to tell you." I said.

Everyone sat down in front of me and waited for my announcement.

I took a deep breath, preparing myself. "I'm pregnant with twins." I blurted out.

It was silent for a few seconds as it took a moment that information to sink in, and then-

"NANI!?" They all yelled at once.

"WHO'S KID IS IT!?" Grandine yelled.

"Well, it's Natsu's kid, but he doesn't even know anything happened because he was drunk at the time." I mumbled, blushing.

"I'M GOING TO MURDER THAT FUCKING BRAT! HE GET'S YOU PREGNANT WITH TWINS, AND THEN HE CALLS YOU NAMES AND SLAPS YOU!? I WON'T ACCEPT THIS!" Igneel roared, his whole body flaming, fire spewing out of his mouth.

Metalicana and Grandine yelled and complained too, and it was really getting annoying. I decided to start getting serious, and gave them a death glare.

"Please stop." I said calmly, but my expression was anything but calm, it was very... how can I put this? Erza- like.

Everyone stopped and bowed. "GOMENESAI!" They all yelled in sync.

"It's okay, I just don't want to talk much about them..." I looked down.

Megu walked up from behind me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"How about we get your room set up?" She said.

"Okay." I smiled faintly.

But one more thing... I don't know why... but I just had to do this one thing, I just had and urge to...

"Igneel, Grandine, Metalicana, all of you stand as close to each other as possible." I ordered.

"HAI!" They answered, squeezing closer to each other even though they obviously didn't like it.

I got closer to them and then wrapped my arms around all of them, embracing them in a hug.

"It's so nice to finally meet you all." I smiled.

I pulled away to see that they all had tears in their eyes, and they all came closer to me.

"So kawaii!" they yelled in perfect sync before hugging me all at once, causing us to fall.

"AH! So sorry Princess!" Grandine and Metalicana yelled, helping me up, even though Igneel was still hugging me.

I hugged Igneel back, and then he sobbed, "I'M SO SORRY! MY BRAT WAS SO MEAN TO YOU! FORGIVE ME PRINCESS!"

I just couldn't help it and I started breaking out in laughter.

"It's okay," I smiled."Really it's alright, and also, you can call me Lucy. I consider you all my Nakama."

They got tears in their eyes.

"Such a wonderful person, I can't believe Natsu treated you so horribly." Igneel silently cried.

~Time skip, 10 minutes later~

Finally after talking and hugging me forever and complaining about Natsu, we made it to the castle.

I was shown to my room, which was huge. It was the size of my entire apartment, and the bathroom was too. The bath itself was like a pool, and there was a fountain and a sauna too. Holy shit, this was amazing.

I collapsed on my king sized bed, thinking about how amazing the castle was, and how great the dragons were, and soon enough I fell asleep.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

It's still hard to get used to the fact that I'm going to be the queen of dragons when I'm done training.

I'm almost done training with Igneel. My senses have heightened, like I can hear a cricket on the other side of the island, or I can smell a cake a mile away, I but only if I want to. I can control what I want to hear or smell so my mind isn't always filled with a trillion sounds and smells.

I can also run a lot faster, 100 mph actually. But I don't need to run that much because I can summon dragon wings. All I need to say is "Summon" and then golden dragon wings appear on my back, and if I want them gone, I can just say "Vanish."

I'm also stronger too. I can break down 10 trees at once with a kick, but only if I use all of my power. After all, I don't want to break a persons spine if I just get pissed off and kick them, so I can control how much power I put in a kick or a punch or any attack.

And since I've been training with Igneel, now I can use all the moves Natsu uses, except I can also use an attack called "Royal Dragon." It's where my whole body bursts with golden flames and it get's rid of my enemy instantly, but I can only use it when I'm in a life or death situation.

So much has happened with my new life, yet I still can't help but think about the past.

When Igneel and Metalicana quarrel, it reminds me of Natsu and Gajeel when they fight. And when Grandine stops them from fighting by whacking them upside the head, it reminds me of Erza.

And I can't help but wonder, do they ever think of me?

**Lucy has become much stronger, and when will she give birth? Natsu and the guild still feel guilty about what they did, will they ever get over it? And who is this familiar face that barges into the guild!? All will be answered in the next chapter! Thank you all for your continuous support! I enjoy reading all of your reviews so much! Please continue to leave reviews and recommend this to other people! The more support I get, the more will I have to go on! Arigato!**

**PEACE OUT PANDAS!**

**~Pai Pai Sama**


	7. Side Note ((IMPORTANT!))

**Okay, this is a short update on what's happening. **

**So school just started two days ago, and I'm in 7th grade, and where I'm from, that means that I'm gonna get a crap load of homework. So sorry in advance that I can't update the story as often, but I'm not going to give up! Due to your reviews, I'm super pumped to continue the story!**

**Speaking of reviews, I got a guest review that I wasn't very pleased about o_o ;**

**"**this is the most dramatic thing i have ever read.. wow.. like why would she try to kill herself if she knew she was pregnant? it really feels like you just threw pregnancy on the drama boat for the hell of it"

**Ok, first of all, SHE DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS PREGNANT.**

**If you read the story carefully, it says that Lucy knew HOW she could have gotten pregnant, but she said she "couldn't believe she didn't even check if she was", therefore, I did not throw in the pregnancy for the hell of it, I took my time planning and thinking it out.**

**Please read carefully and check the story. I'm in 7th grade, I'm not a full time novelist or something.**

**But thank you to everyone that was kind and enjoys my story! It makes me so happy people enjoy reading it!**

**Have a good day! If you thought this was a new chapter... gomen.**

**Arigato and**

**PEACE OUT PANDAS!**

**~Pai Pai Sama**


	8. Chapter 6

**Wow so my first month of school ended and people walked up to me and complimented my anime shirt I was wearing. Just kidding, I'm not cool in real life :P Question: What would you do if you met me in real life? Be sure do let me know along with what you thought of this chapter :) Arigato and enjoy**

Natsu POV~

There standing was...!

LOKI!

I was totally shocked and couldn't move. I need to say something. I need to ask him where Lucy is!

Loki was unaffected by all the stares from everyone any just walked in, right in my direction, but he was looking at Mira.

He stopped right next to me, placing both hands on the counter of the bar. "Is Makrov here?" He asked.

"Erm... he's not here yet, he just got out of a meeting just a minute ago so he should be here soon." Mira responded, obviously still shocked.

Loki just nodded, sitting down on a nearby barstool. "Alright, I will wait for him."

I finally unfroze and grabbed his shoulder.

"Why are you here? Where is Lucy? I she okay?!" I blabbered.

"I'm here because Lucy asked me to check up on everyone, I can't tell you where she is, and she's okay." Loki sighed.

"Is she mad at us? Is she mad at ME?" I asked, desperate to hear ANYTHING about Lucy.

"Ugh... I wish she was mad. You really are an ass for what you did, even if you were under a spell. But Lucy is too much of a forgiving person." Loki sighed... again.

I was relieved that she wasn't mad.

Just then, Levy walked over to us.

She held out an envelope to Loki, and Loki grabbed it.

"What's this for?" Loki asked.

"It's pictures of Gajeel and I. We became a couple, just like Lucy always wanted, so I thought she would want some pictures of us." Levy responded, a sad smile creeping up onto her face.

I felt bed for everyone at the guild, we all changed when Lucy left and now we were miserable without her. But I felt the worst for Levy. She was Lucy's best friend- no, she still is her best friend.

Just then Master walked into the guild, first with a serious expression on his face, but as soon as he saw Loki he was utterly shocked.

"WHA-Ah...Eh... Erm..." Master stuttered to knowing what to say. Then he just grabbed Loki's sleeve and ran him up to his office.

What are they up to?

Loki POV~

Makrov had taken me to his office and he was obviously shocked.

"LOKI!" Makrov yelled, arms raised and he was standing on top of his desk. I'm guessing he was excited too...

"You don't have to yell..." I grumbled.

"Ah... gomen..." Makrov apologized putting his arms down and sitting in his chair

I really didn't want to be here, but I couldn't say no to Lucy.

~FLASHBACK~

Lucy had just summoned me, and I appeared before her. I haven't been called in a while, and it was nice to se- HOLY SHIT!

"L-l-lucy... watermelon..." I felt like I could pass out. I pointed at Lucy's stomach, which was HUGE.

"AH! My stomach? Yeah... I'm pregnant." Lucy smiled, as cheerful as ever.

"Who? What? Why? Wh-" Lucy cut me off by putting her finger up to my lips, shushing me.

"I don't want you to go and murder him, so you have to promise me that you won't go crazy." Lucy said in a serious tone.

I gulped. It's been a while since Lucy has been so serious.

"Okay, I promise. I'm going to get pissed, but I'll keep my cool." I smiled, but on the inside I was already exploding.

"Good. Okay... So the father is.. errr... Natsu. But he doesn't even know about anything because he was drunk when it happened." Lucy forced herself to say, explaining it as carefully as possible.

I could already feel a dark aura consuming me, I was SO FUCKING MAD.

Obviously Lucy could tell.

"Loki c-calm down. I'm perfectly fine with this, thanks to Natsu I can have strong children to take over the throne when they get older." Lucy tried to convince me, and of course, it worked.

"Ugh, fine. Only if you're okay with it." I sighed.

"Alright! I have a job for you!" Lucy smiled going back to happy mode.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I need you to go to the Fairy Tail guild and check on everyone for me, give me and update on what's going on." Lucy said giving me the 'pretty please' face.

"As you wish..." I accepted, teleporting out of the room.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

I sighed in annoyance, upset that Lucy wanted me to come here... she could've just talked to Makrov on a Lacrima if she wanted to check up on them.

"So... What's been happening lately?" I asked trying to get this done and over with.

"Ano... I guess you could say that nobody is the same.." Makrov murmured looking down.

"As expected. Nobody really noticed, but Lucy was a vital part of Fairy Tail." I nodded.

"Exactly. Once she left, everyone became depressed. Natsu became an alcoholic and nobody ever really talks anymore." Makrov added.

"Well I guess I have my report ready for Lucy." I said standing up, putting my hands in my pockets.

"Wait! When will Lucy be back?" Makrov asked quickly, grabbing my shoulder before I could leave.

" Hmmmm... possibly in 4 years? She still has a lot of training to do." I answered, although I was just guessing.

"That long?!" Makrov yelled in surprise.

"Maybe, it's just a guess." I answered, shaking my head.

"Oh, okay. Well you probably need to go and update Lucy on what's happening. Tell her I said hello and that we all miss her." Makrov said.

I stood up and walked out of the office.

"I will." I said before teleporting back to Lucy.

LUCY POV~

Loki appeared before me, straightening his tie.

"What happened!? What they say?! TELL ME!" I blurted out questions.

The entire time Loki was gone, I had been fidgeting, holding my stomach and pacing back and forth.

"Lucy, calm down. You don't want to shake up the baby." Loki said grabbing my shoulders and sitting me down on my bed.

"S-sorry. I'm just really anxious..." I apologized.

"It's fine... anyways Levy wanted to give you this." Loki said, handing me an envelope.

I quickly grabbed the envelope and ripped it open, pulling out its contents.

There was a picture of Levy and Gajeel. Gajeel was holding Levy bridal style, and he was blushing. Levy had her arms wrapped around his nuck and she kissed his cheek.

"Kawaii!" I whispered.

I flipped over the picture and there was a note.

_Dear Lucy,_

_I miss you so much, but even though you are gone I have found some happiness. Gajeel and I are going out, just like you wanted! I hope I get to see you soon! Good luck with your training._

_Love,_

_Levy _

I had tears in my eyes, but I wiped them and turned to Loki.

"What else is going on?" I asked, eager to hear.

"Well, everyone misses you and they're depressed. Natsu is an alcoholic and Makrov said nobody talks anymore. All of the life in the guild has been drained out." Loki sighed.

I was shocked. I mattered to them? "Nani? But, they ignored me for so long..." I asked, very confused.

"Well, it turns out that when Lissanna came back, she put a potion in the alcohol for her 'welcome back' party. The people that didn't ignore you were people who didn't drink. But everyone who did drink was effected by the potion and started to despise you. Lissanna thought you would get in the way of her loving Natsu and that's why she did that." Loki said.

I froze, unable to speak or move. Lissanna did that? This means that the guild didn't actually hate me?!

I unfroze and and asmile spread across my face and I jumped and hugged Loki.

"OH MY GOD LOKI! I thought they hated me! This is great! This means I can go back to them!" I yelled, crying because I was so happy.

"Hehe, calm down Lucy, you're pregnant. And you can't go back until AFTER you're done training." Loki hugged me back, reminding me of my responsibility.

"Haha yep." I pulled away, wiping my tears.

"Lucy! We have to do some training!" Igneel called from the kitchen.

Igneel had a bad habit of raiding the pantry and stealing all the food before we train.

"I gotta go stop him before he steals all the food we have. Loki, you can return, thank you for all your work! COMING!" I said running out of the room.

Loki left and I found Igneel with bread shoved in his mouth.

After scolding him, we left to train, and without even noticing, I was smiling to myself.

"You seem happy, something good happen?" Igneel smiled, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

Igneel was like a father to me, always teasing me but protecting me and helping me.

"Nothing much, just excited about my babies coming." I slightly lied about. I didn't feel like explaining just yet... after all, I should be thinking more about my babies coming in less than a month.

**WOW! I'm really sorry this took so long! Since school started, some drama has been going on and stuff. Well, hopefully my writers block will start to go away for the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for all the support and reviews. If you want to, you can text me on kik. I already text a couple of my readers and they are amazing people and I'm so glad I have the opportunity to know them! I'm so happy you're sharing my story and leaving such wonderful reviews! Please continue to do so, It helps out a lot! **

**PEACE OUT PANDAS!**

**~Pai Pai Sama**


End file.
